In general, in a clad member for heat exchanger used in an intercooler, an oil cooler, a radiator, a condenser, an evaporator, a heater core, or the like for an automotive vehicle, a side material is rolled or sliced from an ingot and used.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a method for producing a conventional typical clad member for heat exchanger is described as follows. First, an aluminum alloy for core material and aluminum alloys for side materials (which are a sacrificial anodic material and a brazing filler metal) are melted and cast by continuous casting, and subjected to homogenized heat treatment (or may also be subjected to surface smoothing) as necessary. Ingots of the aluminum alloys for side materials are each hot-rolled to a predetermined thickness (see S11a and S11b of FIG. 7, in which melting, casting, surface smoothing, homogenized heat treatment, and hot rolling are respectively referred to as Melting Step, Casting Step, Scalping Step, Soaking Step, and Hot Rolling Step).
Then, an ingot of the aluminum alloy for core material (core material) and hot-rolled sheets for side materials (side materials) are laminated, and produced into a clad member by hot rolling (cladding hot rolling) according to normal practice (see S12 and S13 of FIG. 7, in which lamination and hot rolling are respectively referred to as Lamination Step and Hot Rolling Step). In Patent Document 2, it is described that, as a side material to be used in a clad member for heat exchanger, a side material sliced from an ingot and having a predetermined thickness is used, and surface smoothing is performed to the side material.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-232507 (Paragraphs 0037, 0039, and 0040)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-260769 (Paragraphs 0027 to 0040)